Regenerations of optical signals are essential aspects of optical communications. Regenerations may be accomplished by re-amplification, re-shaping and re-timing through the use of optic-electronic-optic (OEO) repeaters. However, optic-electronic-optic (OEO) regenerations are expensive and technologically complex. Currently, OEO regenerations are the main approach commercially available for this task.